Midnight
by JMichelleW
Summary: The full moon shined through the trees as I felt a bursting pain in my neck. I could feel my strength seeping out of me and into him.What's going on? This really isn't a Twilight fannfic I just got the urge to wright about vampires after reading Twiligh


Jacque W.

Final draft

Midnight

It all started on a cold fall night. I was walking home from my best friend's Sylvia's house. "J-jeez it's s-sure cold out here," I mumbled out loud while my teeth started to chatter. I could feel the chill of the fall night start to settle into my bones. It was a starless night and the sky was jet black. Even the streets were deserted. It was kind of eerie. Before the houses started to come up there was a little pathway into a small wood that went right to my house. It was late and I knew my parents were probably going to ground me when I got home. Why did I waste all that time looking at teen magazines with Sylvia? My homework wasn't even done! "Oh, what am I going to do, ugh!" I sighed at my own stupidity. I could see dad yelling his lungs out, mom looking at me with disapproval but staying a couple feet back from my tyrant of a father. And as soon as I would get upstairs my little brother Max would dance around me singing "You got in trouble, you got in trouble."

For the first time I took a good look at my surroundings. I was surrounded by twisted gnarled shapes of trees turned dark by the night. Leaves wet and heavy with moisture softly thumped the ground, their color almost completely covered by the dark. I could still see the little forest path and I followed it. I couldn't see the way out just yet, but I had to be close. I know it is stupid to get freaked out just because its dark but I was starting to worry. I quickened my pace but then for the first time all night the moon shined out brightly from behind a cloud, and it was a full moon too. What! That's weird! the moon last night was only half way through its cycle!

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the moon glint off a surface. As I spun to see what it was I froze; it wasn't an object it was a person, a boy my age maybe about a year older (15). His hair was midnight black and draped around his face and hung to about his chin, his skin pale white. He wore a black jacket over a black T-shirt and some dark jeans. His tennis shoes, big surprise, were mostly black. But what made me freeze were his eyes. They were crimson, as bright as blood. This boy was insanely gorgeous and he was staring straight at me, the moonlight still hitting his body made him glow. He started to walk toward me. I was still frozen but every muscle in my body was screaming to the point where it almost hurt to run! I finally was able to get a little control over my body, I took one step backward then froze up again as this creature smiled a small mocking smile at me; like when a wolf is about to catch his prey that has no chance of surviving . Then he was gone. I blinked but he still wasn't there. Before I could process this, I felt an icy touch on my neck that sent shivers rolling down my spine. This icy hand slid from my neck to rest against my opposite cheek. Goosebumps were prickling over my skin. Another arm was draping across my waist and it pulled me right up against his chest. Even through my clothes I could feel the chill of his skin.

The hand on my cheek tilted my head to the side and all I could do was let it for I could feel a wiry strength in it. He bent his head down and his nose traced down my cheek to the base of my neck. My muscles tensed. Then an excruciating pain burst at the base of my neck as two points stabbed into my neck and then soft but cold like snow lips on my neck. A hot, sticky stream started to trickle down my neck and then drip off my shirt. It was bright red. Blood!? My body began to feel limp and my mind felt tired. The pain began to dull. Most of my weight was on him now. I could feel his cheek brush the bottom of my jaw and my body shook itself to the very core.

The pain sharpened for a second as his lips left my neck. He took his hand from my cheek and his arm from my waist. The weight of my body hit my knees like someone had taken them out. I didn't realize how much of my weight he had been supporting. I stumbled blindly to the closest tree (almost falling over in the process) and leaned against it. I was weak and I didn't even have enough energy to scream. The boy's eyes were even more brilliant red than before, if that was possible, his skin less pale (still glowing from the glint of the full moon) but still too white to be human. What had he done to me? I looked at my skin on my hands. As I did my hands shook uncontrollably and they were pale white. I lifted my hand, with great effort, and touched the base of my neck. I felt the two holes in my neck and the little bit of blood that was still trickling out of them. I stared in horror as I realized what he had done, why I felt tired and weak and why I was suddenly so pale and now that I thought about it cold. It went beyond the night air. I felt like I had been drowned in ice water and it had time to soak into my bones. My body was shaking uncontrollably now. I couldn't tell if it was from horror or the weak and cold state of my body.

The boy started to walk toward me and stopped right in front of me, that mocking smile still on his lips. I wanted to beg him for my life to plead with him to let me live but I couldn't. He put his ice cold hand on my cheek again and stared at me for a second then his face moved in so quickly my eyes couldn't even process it before I realized his lips were on mine, cold as the rest of him but also soft, I about gasped in shock. His lips moved against mine for a second and it gave me a sensation like never before, almost like a high. His eyes were closed, he had long lashes and I couldn't believe how gorgeous his pale skin was against his contrasting black hair that tickled my face. My head was starting to spin then our lips separated and his hand fell from my face. He had a smile on now that was almost a mix of amazement and sadness. Then my sight completely went away, my body collapsed and hit the ground with a thud. I barely felt the pain. Some where I heard the toll of a clock tower chime midnight. I knew even without my sight that the boy had disappeared without a word. I finally started giving into the weak tiredness of my body. It would feel nice to rest. But as I faded deeper and deeper into unconsciousness, the cold state of my body and the darkness completely consumed me I started to wonder, Am I going to die!?


End file.
